Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) continue to spread at an alarming rate throughout the U.S. population. In fact, it is estimated that 12 million people in the U.S. acquire some form of STD each year. Overall, about one in four Americans have an STD. This category includes such conditions as herpes, syphilis, gonorrhea, trichomoniasis, chlamydia and HIV (AIDS), among others. STDs are most commonly spread when sexual partners engage in unprotected sex, that is, the infected genitalia (and surrounding area) of one partner comes into contact with the genitalia (and surrounding area) of another partner, thus transferring the infection. Although most STDs respond to some form of treatment, certain sexually transmitted pathogens cause cervical, liver, and other cancers, while infections in pregnant women can cause spontaneous abortion, stillbirth, pre-term delivery, and illness among infants.
The object of this invention is to provide sexual partners with effective protection against both STDs and unintended pregnancy. This has been accomplished by fashioning a male condom with a scrotal sac or pouch with an optionally removable restraining strap. Together, the sac and strap are intended to provide improved prophylactic and contraceptive protection when compared with a traditional continuous shaft condom that does not include scrotal coverage or restraining capability. The scrotal sac provides more comprehensive protection against disease by preventing contact between the scrotum and the labia, and between the scrotum and the anal region. The restraining strap provides more reliable protection against disease and pregnancy in that it anchors the condom, thus safeguarding against the condom slipping partly or completely off during sexual intercourse, a consequence known to occur with traditional, continuous shaft condoms used by most condom users throughout the U.S. and worldwide today. To further increase protection against slippage, the shaft portion of the condom includes an optional restrictive band.
This invention is an advancement over prior art patents of a similar construction in two important ways: (1) the construction of the scrotal sac, designed for improved admittance and accommodation of the scrotum; and (2) the introduction of a restraining strap with fixable ends, intended to anchor the condom and to prevent slippage during sexual intercourse.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,890 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,447 include a scrotal sac in each embodiment, but the sac opening has the disadvantages of not being substantially wider than the shaft and of not being fashioned from a pliant construction, hindering admittance of the scrotum into the scrotal sac. And since condom usage is often dependent on convenience and comfort, this limitation could discourage usage, possibly during a sexual encounter where usage is necessary to prevent disease and/or pregnancy.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,236 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,042 have the disadvantages of limited access and rigid construction relative to the scrotal sac. Moreover, these patents do not provide a restraining mechanism to prevent the condom from slipping partly or completely off during sexual intercourse as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,494 does provide a restraining strap that fits over the scrotum. However, it is unclear if this strap would remain secure during sexual intercourse and if tension from this strap would cause discomfort to the testes, whereas the restraining strap of the present invention is designed to provide a comfortable, secure fit. Also significant, this patent does not provide a reservoir tip. Therefore, it is unable to provide the same level of protection as the present invention.